


Superheroes, aliens and geeks

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [5]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: A Long Time Coming, Episode: 2016 Xmas The Return of Doctor Mysterio, F/M, I have too many headcanons, It was so hard to resist calling this not all heroes wear capes, M/M, Tanya is a superhero geek, now I want to write a supergirl au with class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Tanya's always been a fan of superheroes, so when a real life one starts flying around New York, of course she's interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ever since I watched the (2016) Doctor Who Christmas special I realised it was set in the same universe as Class. And of course the Ghost would be famous right? Plus I can see Tanya being a huge superhero nerd.

"I have the coolest thing to show you." Tanya ignored April and Ram's protests and placed her laptop on top of their half-completed homework. That could wait. This was much more exciting. 

"Is it aliens again?" Ram asked with a sigh. For most people, aliens would be exciting - Ram treated them like a minor inconvenience.

"It's better." Tanya opened her laptop and clicked on the webpage from earlier. "It's _superheroes_."

"What are 'superheroes'?" Tanya hadn't even realised that Charlie was in the room as well. She'd been too excited with showing Ram and April the article which had first caught her interest when she was browsing though Tumblr.

"It's a cultural thing," April said. Most of her explanations started that way. _It's a science thing or a history thing or a cultural thing._

"Superheroes are people who have powers and save people," Tanya explained. She'd always been good at explanations and being friends with an alien had really helped develop those skills.

"Like the Doctor?" Charlie questioned. Tanya supposed that for him the Doctor was a sort of superhero. He'd saved him (he'd saved all of them) and even wore a cape. 

"Actually, more like Superman. Or Batman," Ram offered. It didn't probably help Charlie, who probably didn't even know what a bat was in the first place. 

"Or like _Supergirl,"_  April added. Tanya grinned at her; she had been the one to introduce April to the show and they'd spent a thankfully alien invasion free weekend binge watching it together.

"And they're meant to be fictional but-" Tanya tapped on the top of her laptop, "I found something."

Charlie and Matteusz leant over their friends shoulder to read the article. It was only the first of six pages of conspiracy and proof and gif sets Tanya had found on New York's new vigilantly.

"Is 'the Ghost' a story too?" Charlie asked. His alien brain meant he finished reading the article first. For all Tanya knew, he was just a nerd but Tanya was trying her best to be the smartest one in their group. Or at least the smartest human.

"Nope," Tanya answered, practically bouncing up and down. "The Ghost is _American_."

"I don't understand." Charlie frowned at the screen, looking unimpressed. "Is there something about 'Americans' that's special?"

"They make good TV shows?" Matteusz offered, smiling fondly at the lost expression on his boyfriends face.

"The Ghost is a real life superhero." Tanya didn't get a response from any one. " _A. Real. Life. Superhero_." She repeated slowly, adding more weight to each word.

"Probably fake," Ram said, with a shrug. "Superheroes aren't real."

"Are you serious?" Tanya rolled her eyes, which had no effect on Ram who was still looking at the laptop screen. "You're friends with an alien and you drawn the line at superheroes?"

"You think he's an alien then?" That's what Tanya liked about being April's friend, she was always open minded.

"Must be," Matteusz answered. "How could a human do that?"

"He can fly. It's really cool." Tanya opened the next tab along and pressed play on a YouTube video. The quality wasn't great but it showed a dark haired man hovering in the air above a crowd.

"Alien," Ram asserted.

"Superhero," Tanya countered, crossing her arms. "Obviously."

"Can you fly?" April asked, grinning at Charlie.

"Is that a joke?" The blond asked in return.

"You're getting better." April smiled at Charlie. "Maybe one day you'll get sarcasm."

"I know that's sarcasm." Charlie sounded almost proud of himself.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw and all," Tanya said, trying to move the conversation back to the Ghost, "but superheroes."

"Super _hero,"_  Ram corrected. "There's just one."

"Do you have to be so nitpicky?"

Ram didn't answer but he flashed her a knowing look. Tanya couldn't really be mad at him for it. Teasing aside, he was her best friend.

"And he's bulletproof." Tanya opened up the next tab, hoping it would actually mean her friends took her seriously. The video showed the Ghost, now dressed in all black with a mask with bullets bouncing off his chest. Tanya thought it was pretty impressive.

"I understand superheroes now!" Charlie exclaimed loudly, causing the only other student in the room to glare at them. "They are people who do extraordinary things."

"Exactly," Tanya said.

"And sometimes they're alien."

"Yeah?" April's mouth started to curl into a smile. "Go on Charlie."

"And save people?"

"Right."

"So we are like superheroes," Charlie finished.

Tanya hadn't even thought of that. But they were - in a way. (Apart from the capes.) She'd always wanted to be a superhero and maybe she'd been one all along.

"Yeah, we really are," Tanya agreed, barely containing the excitement inside her.

She was a superhero. She couldn't fly or punch a car and leave a dent mark or melt metal with her eyes. But Tanya was a superhero. She saved the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how this would tirm out but I think it ended up being really good. Please let me know what you thought, comments however long or short always make me happy. 
> 
> Also now I want to write a supergirl AU, although I can't decide if I want April or Tanya to be supergirl. Ugh, fandom problems.


End file.
